


Shotgun

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Shotgun verse [1]
Category: Nanbaka
Genre: F/M, Shotgun Wedding, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic descriptions of outfits, i know a lot about clothes and I use it to my advantage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: At a staff member's birthday party Hajime and Momoko both had a little too much to drink, and ended up in bed! And if that didn't complicate things enough, Momoko hasn't been feeling well ever since...





	1. 1- The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened! If you're from my side tumblr which was supposed to be an rp account but I have no free time, you know the context of this. If you're not, welcome to the Shotgun AU! Basically it's a series of like 14 stories that all sprung from a post I made. Assuming I can even finish this one. And there's a slight chronological desrepancy but it's nothing complicated! I just show them waking up in the first chapter, then the party in the second! Also it's not checked because it's hard to scroll through the box on my phone when I copy-paste it in.

The night before had likely been wild, judging by the fact that Momoko was drawing blanks. 

This wasn't her bedroom either, by the looks of it. Perhaps she'd been escorted to a guard's room to sleep off the booze?

A soft snore sounded from next to her. 

Well, that's one theory debunked. 

Sudden panic flooded her system. She had obviously slept with someone, but who? She was almost too scared to look, but she knew she had to. It was that or close her eyes and stumble to the door naked and blind, hoping she didn't run into anything. 

Yeah, no. She'd take her pride bust like an adult. It was probably Kenshirou anyway, he was probably the only person in the prison with enough balls to fuck her anyway, even when plastered. 

With a sigh she rolled over, fully expecting to see her loyal friend sleeping soundly. And she was already prepping her escape, provided he too had no memories of the night prior. It wasn't as if she was ashamed of a one-night-stand, it was just that while she and Ken were extremely close, she really just wasn't into him. 

Plus, she knew Musashi was very interested in the dog guard, and even though technically their relationship wasn't allowed, Momoko really just wanted the poor kid to be happy. And its hard to get in someone's good side when you sleep with their crush. 

But there was no sign of the (admittedly attractive) dog next to her. No, instead there was a sight she could have only dreamt of. 

It was Hajime. 

She, against all her rational though, squeaked. Loudly. 

Luckily Hajime was a very heavy sleeper when he drank, which she knew from past parties. (Nanba is the prison equivalent to a party college, lots of parties, lots of fun.) 

In her shock, Momoko nearly fell off her side of the bed. Her hand caught the side table, and sent a plastic bottle crashing to the floor. 

As she picked up the bottle, the door creaked open to reveal, thankfully, Momoko's closest confidant Mitsuru. 

"Hey Warden!" He thankfully whispered, "quite the night eh?" 

Momoko, wearing nothing but a sheet, rushed to the door. "Mitsuru, where are my clothes, what happened? Help!" 

He pulled her across the hall and into a different room, and handed her a pile of clothes. 

"I got your cutest jammies and a bottle of Gatorade for you, and I'll go start breakfast. You just relax and wait for him to get up, and don't bother trying to avoid this, he never blacks out." 

Momoko groaned, "he's gonna remember it?" 

Mitsuru laughed, "don't you want him to like you? Wasn't that like... your life goal?" 

"Yes, but a drunken hookup is never the way! Are you kidding me? He'll think I'm a floozy!"

"Hajime has way too much respect for you to think that! Besides, if anything he'll be mortified at himself. He slept with his boss!"

"Not helping!" She cried, slamming her face into her hands. 

Shrugging, Mitsuru ushered her into the building 13 break room for breakfast. 

\--

Hajime had awoken not long after Momoko had, spurred by her panicked exit of the room. 

It hadn't taken him long to piece together the events of the night prior, cosnsidering while he was considerably drunk he didn't black out. The embarrassment and fear washed over him like an ocean, but he was confident in the knowledge that what happened wasn't suspect. No, in fact his boss's feelings were made very clear. 

It was then he heard the hushed voices from the hallway, and he went to the door to see a half-open door across the hall revealing Mitsuru apparently trying to calm a hectic and hungover Momoko. 

Mitsuru laughed, "don't you want him to like you? Wasn't that like... your life goal?" 

"Yes, but a drunken hookup is never the way! Are you kidding me? He'll think I'm a floozy!"

"Hajime has way too much respect for you to think that! Besides, if anything he'll be mortified at himself. He slept with his boss!"

"Not helping!" She cried, slamming her face into her hands. 

Mitsuru caught his eye, and winked as he began ushering Momoko down the hall to the break room. 

Hajime headed back into the bedroom and opened the now dented Gatorade bottle and chugged half of it. It made him feel a little better. 

He felt guilty. Even though both of them were drunk and thus not accountable for their actions, it still seemed like his fault. It made him feel mean and dirty, like he was toying with the Warden's emotions. 

The night prior had revealed a new side of her he wasn't used to. She was awkward, and not used to being a normal person. She opened up to him and trusted him, and now the decision was his. 

The door creaked open, revealing Mitsuru. 

"Hey dude! Boss lady's calmed down, coffee's ready if you want some. She's a little worried about it but I'm sure you got this dude!" 

Hajime sighed, "I appreciate your support Mitsuru, but you do realize the gravity of this situation, correct?" 

Mitsuru frowned, "Hajime, my guy, Momoko is just a person! A person who really really likes you, despite the fact that you're a douche canoe! And every single person who remembers last night is betting on you two! Do you really want to be the person to break Uno's betting streak?" 

Admittedly, it was a little comforting to know that Momoko's feelings were supported by their coworkers. Nanba was never a normal workplace anyway, and perhaps that was for the best.

It only fueled Hajime's self loathing however, when he realized how alienated Momoko probably felt from the rest of them, just due to her lack of tact in casual conversation. And it's not her fault, it's really not. She just has one of those faces plus some social anxiety. 

Hajime knew it was only right to give her a chance. But in that same vein, didn't that ruin the legitimacy of the relationship if he was only doing it because he was obligated? It was a catch 22, but at least with the date he had a chance for a happy ending. 

And, admittedly, he was in awe of Momoko. She was so strong, so composed, truly an inspiring person. When Hajime thought about a potential wife and mother, he could not deny that she would be an ideal for that role in his life. Someone who could stand with him as an equal, and give that crucial standpoint he really couldn't. 

Raising Hitoshi mostly on his own, it was an experience. In fact, Hitoshi was the one who seemed to be raising him most of the time. It brought to Hajime's attention how much knowledge of the world he lacked, and it scared him. For years he said he'd never have children because he felt like he couldn't raise them properly. 

But with someone like Momoko, the supreme example of a strong modern woman, maybe he could. Maybe he could.


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party! First Hajime takes cell 13 & co. shopping for some real clothes, and then we head off to Samon's birthday... except Samon isn't important at all.

Samon's birthday was an event the whole prison was looking forward to. He always insisted it be a group affair, the one day of the year where it wasn't about being guards and inmates, just about being people. And Momoko always used her influence to make it exactly like he wanted it. 

And Hajime, for all his distaste for Samon and his treatment of the inmates, did his best to make the day a day of peace. After all he and his charges had been through, he couldn't go back to treating them entirely like pesky bugs. 

It was a good day, in his view. He got to wear something more casual, which was just his normal slacks and white button up. The kids got to wear street clothes, and even he cracked a smile watching Nico run wild in the shopping center with Seitorou and Hitoshi. It was really impressive how much those three knew about clothes. 

Of course Hajime knew most of it too, as he loves his brother and listens to him talk about his interests like a good sibling does. 

By the time that Nico had decided on his outfit (an oversized pastel orange sweater with white denim shorts, pastel pink and white striped socks, white high-top sneakers, and his hair done up with a set of bows in the same shades of pink and orange) the other three in cell 13 had become promptly overwhelmed. 

Poor Jyugo seemed to be having the worst time. While Rock and Uno had an idea of what they liked, Jyugo had worn jumpsuits his whole life. 

Hajime, looking to get back to the building as soon as he could, interrupted him looking at shirts. 

"Can't decide on anything?" 

Jyugo flinched, but quickly recovered, "uh yeah, I've never really been too into clothes so I don't know what looks good." 

Hajime looked him up and down, "well living with Hitoshi for years I guess I've picked up a thing or two that might help. I'm just going to go out on a limb and suggest that you wear dark colors. Seems like your thing, ya edgelord. Uh... try these." 

Hajime threw a few pairs of skinny jeans and some sweatshirts into a basket and pushed Jyugo into a dressing room. 

"Hey Hitoshi," Hajime called to where his brother was trying on necklaces with his friends, "get some stuff you think would look decent on Jyugo! He doesn't know how to dress himself. I've got him in black skinny jeans and some funny text shirts."

Hitoshi dove into a pile of stuff and bounced over as Jyugo cane out. 

Apparently he liked the ripped back jeans and a gray sweatshirt that read "today I will do absolutely nothing". The sweatshirt was technically a girls one, but this was Nanba and 2017 and if anyone cared they didn't say so. 

Hitoshi practically squeaked, "wow big brother you're great at this! Here Jyugo, put these on!" 

He was given a holographic belt and a pair of red converse. It really did suit him, the color scheme matched his unique features and was clearly matched to his personality. 

Rock and Uno had simpler looks, tank tops and jeans with miscellaneous accessories. 

Seitorou had decided on a mint t-shirt with a cute wave graphic on it with some white jeans, and a big mint scrunchie in his ponytail. 

And Hitoshi had gone out on a limb and worn something not pure white. It was his prized skirt, an underbust lace-up with a print of iron gates around the bottom half. It was called Vampire Requiem, and it was only brought out on special occasions due to it being very sentimental, as Hajime bought it for Hitoshi himself. This was paired with a long sleeved white blouse with a black bow at the collar, white tights with black accents, and a huge white bow atop his head. 

And, as a last minute change, Hajime threw on a different shirt. Nothing really changed, but the button up shirt he had on at the end was slightly more formal, with black buttons and a nice cuff. 

It really wasn't to match with Hitoshi, he'll swear until the day he dies. 

The group made quite the picture, they really did. It was nice to feel normal for one Hajime supposed. It was really like Hitoshi was in high school again, and he was chaperoning them at a mall, except these weren't Hitoshi's school friends, they were convicted inmates and a co worker. But for the most part they were just kids, really unfortunate kids.

\--

The party was everything it was supposed to be, Momoko made sure if it. 

The garden in building 5 was decorated in Samon's favorite colors, with table of food and games set out everywhere for everyone. There was no limit on who was allowed to come and have fun, and street clothes were the norm: no uniforms. 

It was equally to promote a friendly atmosphere and to show off her own clothes. She and the guards never got to show off their own personal styles, so every time there was a chance it was taken. 

She chose to wear something more feminine to the party, as she never really got the chance to. The dress itself had been a gift from Mitsuru the Christmas before, in a peachy pink color as a play on her name. 

Mitsuru really was the closest thing she had to a best friend. He was the first person at Nanba to try to get close to her and break past her hard exterior. He knew her inside and out and supported her so completely and honestly. It was so amazing. 

It took a minute for everyone to get used to her once she walked in, but soon enough the party was in full swing. 

"Uwa!! Miss Hyakushiki! Your dress is beautiful! Is that from Liz Lisa's last autumn release?" Hitoshi gushed, before turning to the group he walked in with, "Sei, Nico, come look at this!" 

The other two took turns ogling the short pink ruffled dress, each one giving their compliments on it. 

"Thank you, but really you should direct all that at Mitsuru; he bought it for me! I'm hopeless with shopping." 

"The craftsmanship on this is so good!" Seitorou gushed, "this must have cost a fortune!" 

Momoko blushed, "well he really is the type of friend to do that!" 

They continued talking for a while before the drinks were passed and dinner started. 

And then another drink...

And another...

\--

Hajime was having a better time than he was really willing to admit. Everyone was having fun and drinking and there hadn't been a single argument. 

The gifts were being opened, and it was his group's turn. Hajime had tried his best to really make the gift special for Samon, because after all they put each other through that hatchet really needed to be buried. 

Eventually he decided on a vintage pocket watch with the words "in time you will find strength" engraved on it. 

The inmates had each made some sort of hand made gift, and they were presented all together. It was accepted gratefully, and it was incredibly relieving. 

He really needed a drink after that. 

The bar area was mostly empty, with just Momoko sitting there sipping some wine. 

She looked beautiful, more feminine than he had ever seen her. It was almost terrifying, seeing his boss look like a normal person. 

Well, normal by Hajime's terms. She actually looked rather strange, with large hair and a feminine, nearly skimpy dress. But it wasn't unusual to him; many of Hitoshi's friends from high school dressed similarly. 

But then again, those were high schoolers. This was his very attractive boss. 

She shot him a nervous grimace as he sat down. 

"Hajime, hi! Sorry I didn't say hi sooner, Hitoshi and his friends had me cornered for a while. They really do like clothes don't they?" 

He waved it off, "its fine. And yes, those three do get excited over clothes. I wish I had the freedom to be so carefree."

Momoko chuckled dryly, "well what's stopping you, other than your personality?" 

He flinched in surprise, but laughed, "well you, I thought. I can't get away with anything working this job." 

"You say that as if I judge you harder than the others. Really, in a place like this I hardly expect things to go as planned." 

Hajime paused, "...you seem more relaxed lately. Like you're more trusting." 

She looked down at her drink, "do I? Well, I guess after the boys from cell 13 and I chatted post the Enki incident, I gained a different perspective on the goings-on around Nanba. Everyone really does consider this place their home, and maybe it's time we started treating it like one." 

She looked away and Hajime followed her gaze. It landed on a group on inmates and guards alike playing some game that resembled Marco Polo without water. 

Hajime sighed. 

"I can't say you're entirely wrong there." 

\--

They had stayed there for the majority of the party, eventually wandering off to a quiet corner of the garden when everyone else got to drinking. 

They were both well past tipsy now, with Momoko leaning towards blacked out.

"Hehe, you know Hajime," she slurred, "its really funny that you think I'm so hard on you, really!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" 

"I mean I basically let you get away with everything! I cried for like hours after giving you that three day suspension!"

"B-but why?" His face lit up with blush as she lay her head on his shoulder, 

"Because I like you stupid! How did you not notice! I can hardly control myself around you, let alone stop staring at you!" 

Hajime really didn't know how to respond. Luckily Momoko just kept talking. 

"Everyone thinks I'm this human statue but I'm not. I'm just really awkward! I don't know how to act around people! Especially people I like! I'm really nothing like I act at work. But the only person who's really tried enough to get to know me is Mitsuru." 

Suddenly Hajime felt really bad. Truly, he did get so caught up in what her reputation was as the Warden, he really never got to know Momoko. 

And now she was crying. 

To save her the embarrassment of crying in front of everyone, he more or less dragged her to a secluded corner of the garden to let her ride it out and hopefully sober up.

They sat for a while on a bridge over the pond, dangling bare feet in the water. Eventually Momoko's tears turned to occasional sniffles and they began talking of other things. Anything but work. 

"So, on Hitoshi's 16th birthday he wanted to have a massive tea party brunch with his friends for school. And he actually owns my ass so I couldn't say no. And then he says he wants home made macarons and those are an absolute bitch to make!" 

Momoko giggled until she snorted, "did you do it?" 

"I did, it took four batches to get it right but they were amazing."

They had gone through a few more drinks during the time they'd been sharing stories, and sitting closer all the while. She was practically in Hajime's lap by now, and he was getting a few terrible ideas. 

"Hey Momoko, it's getting late, let's get out of here." 

"Y-yeah this party's done anyway."


	3. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a month after and Momoko and Hajime are taking baby steps with their relationship... too bad baby steps aren't so little anymore! (Also poor Samon makes a fool of himself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Samon. He plays the fool. Of all the things that should have been obvious...

The two of them hadn't spoken of the night before until that evening, as they sat in his living quarters with tea. 

"I'm just going to say it right now, I remember nothing. I remember talking to Hitoshi about my dress and going to the bar, that's it. Did I embarrass myself?" 

"No, I made sure to get you out of the area when you burst into tears over your lack of social tact." 

"I cried? Oh god no I'm so sorry that must have been so awkward!" 

"Really, it was justified. Everything you said was true, other than Mitsuru, no one here really took the time to get to know you as a person. Hell I'm surprised it only came up now. Everything you said was true, we really haven't been treating you like a real person." 

Momoko felt herself trying to put up her shield, but she fought it, instead forcing herself to look at her mug, seeing her own reflection. She looked like a wreck. 

Not that Hajime looked much better. With how hungover he had been he took the day off, preferring to lounge around the apartment. 

"So what now?" She asked quietly, almost more to herself that him. 

"Now? It's like eight P.M and we've both been sitting around worrying all day. I say you head home and we just sleep for tonight. Nothing good is going to come of trying to make important choices when we're sober and anxious." 

If she hadn't been so tense, she would have laughed. 

\--

Things started to go back to normal after that, but Momoko noticed a few changes from her co workers. 

People smiled when they came in her office. Samon made causal conversation with her. Hitoshi randomly brough her muffins. 

And she and Hajime had begun going out for coffee on Thursday afternoons. 

It was only four times so far but she enjoyed it. They talked about work and family and anything else. On the last one they even held hands while walking back to the train station. It was nice, there wasn't any pressure to go faster than they wanted. 

Unfortunately Momoko wasn't feeling well. 

"I think I might have to cancel on him Samon," she groaned into her folded arms, "what if he thinks I'm not into him anymore?" 

"He's not that terrible! He'll understand- actually he'll probably have an anxiety attack worrying about you. Remember when Jyugo had his tonsils out? Man Hajime was a nervous wreck." 

"You're really not helping."

Samon shrugged, "hey I'll go break the news to him for you. It's just a stomach bug, they're going around like wildfire these days. Heck Liang was totally benched last week in the soccer match against Building Six, and you know how competitive he gets with sports!" 

Momoko waved him off and he headed out. 

Disliking the number he put the phone up to his ear. 

"Yeah what is it?"

"Warden's got that stomach bug that's going around. She's gonna stay in today. Got too freaked out to call you, thought you'd think she's trying to get out of the date." 

"Stomach bug? You mean the one that's in your building and Mao's primarily? How'd she catch it?"

"I don't know but all the symptoms are there. Well, she barfed anyway."

There was a long pause. 

"...Samon, I'm gonna have to call you back. " Hajime's voice sounded in a sort of over panicked calm, "Tell her I'm on my way and don't let her take any medicine." 

Then a click. 

He went back in, "Hajime took it weird. He's not convinced it's a stomach bug, but he won't tell me his theory. Sounded pretty scared though. He's on his way." 

Momoko looked up, "why is he so worried? At worst I had something weird to eat. It's not like I'm... oh no wait I might be. Oh shit." 

"You might be what?" 

Momoko clutched her stomach, "Oh my God Samon this is... holy shit I've always wanted this but never like this!" 

"What are you talking about!?"

\--

Hajime came with a bag fro a convenience store, which seemed to have only a small box in it. 

They went into the back room together. 

Samon called all the other main guards and told them what happened. Most of them just laughed.

He didn't see what was so funny. 

It wasn't until he heard the shriek that his mind was back on the situation at hand. What from a convenience store would have anything to do with Momoko's apparent not stomach flu? And how does this include Hajime. Yeah sure they've been pseudo-dating since they hooked up after his party but-

Oh. What vomit-inducing thing happens because of hookups. 

He knew he really couldn't blame either of them, they were drunk, but oh was he pissed about Hajime not taking the most basic of precautions!

Momoko burst out the door and grabbed the phone, typing in numbers like the buttons were on fire. 

"Yes, Mitsuru. I have news! Good or bad? Uh, I wanna say good! I'm pregnant! And engaged!" 

Well usually those things don't go in that order, but at the very least Hajime hadn't jumped ship yet. 

"How long? Oh geez hopefully less than six months I don't want to be too huge in my wedding pictures!" 

Six months for a wedding? 

Well, if anyone could pull it off, it's her.


	4. Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important part of this aside from the actual wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever and it's not very long but I haven't had much time for writing. If you don't know (which I'm not sure if I've even mentioned it here) I'm a senior in highschool right now and it is crunch time. But hopefully it'll smooth itself out and I can write more often!

The boys in 13 took it almost too well when Hajime broke the news. 

In fact, it was as if they weren't in a prison at all. Rock and Uno congratulated him as if they were friends, Nico immediately asked about the wedding venue, and Jyugo began joking about naming the baby after him. 

"We should totally have it in the garden don't you think?" Nico gushed, "because like, without that party, this totally awesome thing wouldn't be happening!" 

"That's not a bad idea," Uno replied, "Samon did a nice job with that place, it's a perfect venue." 

Rock began to squirm, "oh dang, we're gonna have to wear formal clothes, I'm gonna see Liang in a suit! And uh... everyone else." 

Jyugo rolled his eyes, "Christ Rock, you're making me gag. Just ask him out already and stop acting like a fool. It's embarrassing." 

"You would be so cute!" Nico agreed, just like the couple from *bleep* *extended bleep*!"

Hajime face palmed, "I'd prefer to only be involved with the planning of one wedding at a time, thanks." 

Jyugo looked back over, "on a serious note though, are you sure about this? If you marry the warden out of pure obligation it's not gonna end well." 

"I'm well aware of that kid, we talked it over and we both agreed to give it a shot. She said the thought of not going through with raising the kid just wasn't an option and I'm sure as hell not gonna be that guy and leave her alone to do it. We have to try at the very least." 

"I think it'll be fine!" Nico said, voice brimming with optimism, "you two are super compatible! And she really likes you, from what Mitsuru told me!" 

"Yeah well he also tried to convince you your hair would turn orange if you ate too many carrots." Uno replied. 

"I knew he was joking!" Nico snapped. 

\--

Momoko was lucky to have such a dedicated group of people around her. The whole prison had been on overdrive since the announcement, in only two months they had planned most of the event. 

But she still didn't have a dress, and it was high time to get one. Luckily there was a designer willing to work right in the prison to help, not that there weren't plenty of people already helping.

It had been quite the ordeal getting cell 13 plus Hitoshi and Seitorou out to the main hub without Hajime noticing, but with a little help from Samon she managed it. Those six with Mitsuru and the designer were helping her in and out of dress after dress. 

The ball gown was too much, the simple one not enough. The lace made her look old, too many crystals was trying too hard. Nothing felt like Momoko, nothing fit right. 

"I still think you should try the drop waist." Uno said motioning to a dress left on the rack.

"But by the wedding I'll be showing and that'll just make it look bigger." 

"So?" Jyugo replied, "y  
If anything, that's more reason to wear it, right? Isn't this baby like the biggest thing to happen to Nanba?"

Momoko didn't say anything. 

"At least try it!" Hitoshi begged, "you've got the perfect body for it! Every time I see you and my brother he's touching your hips. You've gotta do it." 

It was true, Hajime had made his adoration for Momoko's figure quite apparent. And as much as he refused to admit it, he loved the idea of being a dad, so being able to see the bump would probably move him to tears. 

The picture in her mind of Hajime crying as she walked down the isle was too good to miss, she decided. The dress would be tried. 

It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. The top was covered in swirls of crystal beads, meeting a satin sash around her hips and a skirt that flew out from there, trimmed in more, smaller crystals. 

As the zipper slid into place, Momoko headed out to the main area without so much as looking in the mirror. 

She kept her eyes on the floor until she was just in front of the mirror. 

She looked up, and tears grew in her eyes. 

She looked like a woman, she looked like a bride. 

Gone was the tough-as-nails persona she put up as Warden, gone was the fear that was drilled into her and every other ambitious little girl, the fear that anything but pure steel was weak and to be exploited. The feeling that it was one of the other; you had to choose whether you were a boss or a woman. 

But here she was, where she never thought she could be. Engaged, pregnant, surrounded by people who thought nothing worse of her for crying. 

It was a miracle, the sort of miracle that happened every day in Nanba. 

She just never thought it would happen to her.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samon gets some liquid courage and spills nearly all the secrets at Hajime's half-assed Bachelor's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared I nearly didn't graduate highschool and life fell apart but I'm fine now and no longer in hell!

It was a hastily planned night, with many discrepancies as to what could actually happen.

Hajime didn't even want a bachelor's party. He just wanted to be home taking care of his pregnant fiancée. 

But instead he's in the game room with an assortment of people he begrudgingly admitted he didn't totally despise. 

Uno had been quick to set up a game of pool, which ran for a while while the group relaxed and chatted. 

"Really Hajime, you're gonna try to convince her to have lilacs? They wilt too easily." Trois said, pulling up pictures on his phone, "if you want something purple just get Hydrangeas."

"I thought those were blue." Jyugo replied, leaning over to see the picture. 

"They come in a few colors; blue is just most common." 

Hajime waved them off, "yeah well that's what I get for trying. This is Hitoshi's project more than anything. Still not sure why he wanted to be a prison guard so bad, he'd do better in a creative job."

Uno turned from his place at the table, "yeah, but with the way things are going lately we'll need a full time wedding planner! Have you seen Rock and Liang lately?" 

Rock sputtered and attempted to protest but it was far too late. 

"They won't be the next wedding, I promise." A tipsy Samon giggled, "I know something you don't know!" 

Jyugo groaned and handed Uno a crumpled twenty bill, origins unknown. 

"See, don't bet against the best." 

Hajime rolled his eyes, "since when was Nanba a singles club? It's a prison for gods sake! What's next? Honeymoon suites?"

"There better be, I'm not letting Liang and Rock sleep in the same room as me." Jyugo replied with a shudder, "you're not that cruel are you?" 

"If there are any more marriages, living arrangements will be adjusted accordingly. " Hajime relented, "it's not as if we don't have enough room." 

"That's not for a while though!" Samon argued, "there's like a big thing they gotta settle and there's no way they'll do it before I... *hic* I... what was I talking about?" 

"The next wedding!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be the next wedding! That's why I'm drunk, I gotta talk to y'all about something and it's scary sober!" 

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "why is that?"

Samon looked at Hajime and giggled, "H-Hajime, I accidentally asked Hitoshi to marry me after he kicked my ass and... he thought that was a plan and now he won't stop talking about it so I guess I'm marrying your brother. If I say it was an accident he'll cry and then I'll get beat up by his fan club and Jyugo's scary when he gets mad!" 

Hajime took a moment to let it sink in. 

"You... you did what? And he said yes?" 

"Yeah, I was super pumped at the time! I mean, I'm officially the most envied guy in Nanba you know? Everyone wanted to get Hitoshi! The only reason it wasn't a bloodbath was you being as scary as you are!" 

Hajime seemed more surprised than anything. 

"You weren't even dating and he agreed to marry you? I mean what kind of-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Hajime. You're marrying your knocked up boss. No room to judge." Uno piped up. 

Begrudgingly, Hajime threw his hands up in defeat, "I guess there's not much to be done. Better you than the strawberry banana fuckwad." He motioned to Uno. 

Jyugo snorted with laughter, "strawberry banana fuckwad that's amazing!" He reached put for a high five, which he was granted half-assedly. Uno pouted. 

"All jokes and proposals aside, why wouldn't Liang and I be able to get married soon?" Rock asked. 

Samon rubbed his temples, "Rock, buddy, I'm really not in a position to explain it. And don't tell him I brought it up either, I'm technically sworn to secrecy. I'm not even sure if the Warden knows the full extent to what's going on. He'll tell you sometime." 

Rock looked worried, but didn't press the issue. 

Feeling the air of the room turn awkward, Uno changed to subject back to the upcoming wedding.

"So what are you guys doing for the honeymoon?"

Hajime shrugged, "we can't do much of anything until the baby's born. And even after that I don't want to leave. We'll take a couple months off and get to know our kid, that's enough." 

Jyugo nodded, "that's good. But if you ever want to just hop on a plane for a vacation, you've got plenty capable babysitters. I'll sure Seitorou would be willing."

"Willing? More like drooling. He's such a mom." Rock replied. 

"Speaking of babies," Samon slurred, "what if there were more babies? Like what are we gonna do if more people have kids?" 

Hajime rolled his eyes, "well first of all I doubt that's going to happen given the population of Nanba but I'll humor your drunk ass. If we had more babies here they'd get homeschooled by the staff and get a separate room with their parents. If it were a guard, well same deal except they'd live in an apartment." 

"You'd be surprised Hajime, I bet we'll have a group of lil babies running around soon. I already overheard Hitoshi and Seitorou talking about adoption agencies. I'll try to talk him into just one but I can't make any promises man. Not to mention-" he begins to cough and loses his train of thought, "a-anyway there gonna be babies!"

Why in the world is Samon so insistent about there being more babies? Who would even be having the babies?


	6. Conversing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Sorry I've been busy with college prep plus a few WIP's I'm gonna be putting up for different fandoms and also I fell down the ddadds rabbit hole and surprise surprise the guy I liked broke my heart and shattered my soul so I've been mildly depressed but IM BACK hopefully

Momoko awoke in Hajime's quarters near midnight, a familiar feeling spreading through her. 

It was nameless, a form of empathetic anxiety, something one learns when they're responsible for many people's safety. 

Something had happened while she slept. 

She knew if she woke Hajime and told him, he'd chalk it up to hormones and tell her to go back to bed. So she rose wordlessly, balancing shakily, holding her growing belly. 

She was in the hallway, standing in front of the elevator, when the next wave hit her. Something very strange had to be happening in this building and she was concerned. 

This particular feeling she had only felt personally once before, while touring one of the sister prisons. 

Initiate Mama Momoko mode.

Her instincts lead her to the balcony near the smoking room, which she knew was frequented by the prisoners at night when their roommates began to annoy them. 

A figure was sure enough standing, leaning against the railing. But it wasn't the usual suspect. 

Momoko opened her mouth, struggling to remember the innate'S name. She prided herself on knowing the given name of all the prisoners, but it took a moment for her to remember. 

"Tsukumo?" She finally choked out, "are you alright?"

Tsukumo jolted, shaking a little as their eyes locked. 

Momoko sat down on the bench, guiding Tsukumo down. 

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Who told you. Was it Jyugo?"

Momoko shook her head, "what? No one told me anything sweetie. I just... you know how a lot of people here have special talents? Well, I always know when one of my inmates is unhappy or scared. And I woke up just now and I could feel something was wrong so I came to check it out."

Her eyes began to adjust to the dark, noticing increasingly concerning things about Tsukumo.

Greasy unwashed hair, dark under eye circles, wrinkled clothes that look like they've been slept in more than once. 

"I... I'm okay really. I just got scared because I thought... it's nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing Tsukumo, you look like a wreck.have you showered lately?"

Tsukumo backed away, standing.

"I really am okay and I'm quite sorry about my appearance it will be taken care of."

With that, Tsukumo disappeared like the ninja they are. And Momoko was left puzzled on the balcony. 

She sat there a moment, looking st the place Tsukumo was sitting, until a voice came from the doorway. 

"Ms. Warden?" 

She turned, it was Nico. 

"Hi Nico! Come to get some fresh air?"

The startled boy nodded, "w-why are you here?"

She smiled, patting the seat beside here, "oh I just got a feeling that something was wrong and came out here, and Tsukumo was out here, looking quite disheveled and strange. Got very defensive and ran off."

Nico sat down, "oh, that. Yeah Tsu's having a bit of a time. I'm really not supposed to talk about it though, Jyugo says Tsu's not really ready to deal with everyone knowing just yet. Says the guards and staff will make Tsu go away."

"Well is it something bad?"

Nico shook his head, "no! I mean... some people think so but those people are bad people! It's fine it's just something about reputation of the prison or something." 

The wheels began turning in Momoko's head. This reminded her of something she had dealt with a few years prior. 

"Well you tell Tsukumo that I'm not going to make and rash decisions on housing changes alright?"

Nico nodded, "I'll do that! By the way, do you really know everyone's names here?"

"I do! Even if it's technically protocol to call everyone by their numbers, I like to know everyone's names and make sure the guards know everyone in their building, because it reminds everyone that it's people we're dealing with, not livestock or some kind of toy. It's part of what makes Nanba as nice as it is." 

Nico's eyes sparkle, "that's really cool! But until this wedding thing, I don't think anyone knew your name. It's a shame, I really like your name!" 

Momoko, on instinct, leaned in close and whispered to Nico, "well, as long as you don't tell Hajime, when it's just us you can call me Momoko if you want." 

Nico giggled, kicking his legs childishly. 

"You're way more fun than the guards say you are! If it had been Hajime or Seitorou out here they'd make me go back inside and listen to Rock snore!" 

"Well I can't fault them for doing their jobs, but I don't have a boss so I don't care what I do. I'm tired of being the stuffy boss lady, I just want to be me."


	7. Dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I WAS GONE FOR FIVE EVER college has officially kicked my ass! I'm half way through the Hitoshi pov of this chapter as well as the ending chapter of Dear Hitoshi and eventually I'll tie up Tsukumo's story somehow... I need to make a timeline.

It was nearly the day of the wedding now. Everyone was rushing around and between being pregnant and engaged AND running a prison Momoko was stretched extremely thin. 

And then came the email.

While Momoko technically was her own boss, she still had responsibilities outside of prison. Mostly this was telling other people how to do their own jobs as apparently being a decent human being wasn't as common as you'd think.

This was one of those times.

She'd been requested to head a meeting on human rights and give some kind of presentation on why everyone likes Nanba so much. 

Begrudgingly, she typed back an email.

"Unfortunately I am six months pregnant and planning a wedding, therefore I will not be able to attend, is there any way I could send someone in my place?"

She soon received a reply,

"Of course, although it would be preferred if the person sent was knowledgeable on the topic." She read the reply out loud, "motherfucker. Oh who do I even know who can actually articulate a sentence about this and wouldn't make us look stupid?"

Well Samon could, if he wasn't known far and wide as a loose canon. 

Seitorou could, if he didn't get such bad stage fright.

"Who do the inmates actually like who isn't a complete buffoon... someone who demands both attention and respect..."

Oh. Oh there was someone. It was a risky choice and could very well put her marriage in jeopardy, but really, who else could she choose?

"Hajime," she called out, "could you call Kenshirou for me? I need to borrow someone from him for a few days." 

\--

The prison was abuzz not an hour later, it seemed her choice had been a popular one. 

Good, one less thing to worry about. 

Now back to wedding plans. It was the very last fitting for everyone's outfits, and the boys were all looking stunning. Well, mostly. 

There was one issue with Jyugo's outfit; they couldn't figure out how to get it over the cuffs. 

Suit material isn't exactly stretchy, and to increase the width of the legs and sleeves would end up looking strange. 

The dressmaker eyed him up and down, "I suppose we could just sew him into it on the day of. You'd have to get up early and come down. Or, or, I have an idea but it'll take longer. I'll have to partially reconstruct the suit but I may be able to make it do it buttons up the sleeves and legs, like those trendy sweatpants I've been seeing girls on the internet wear. That way you could wear it whenever you need to, does that sound good?"

Jyugo nods, "that'll work. I'm sure it won't be the last wedding I have to go to. I mean there's already another one in the works, try as Hajime might to stop it."

Hajime rolls his eyes, "it's not my fault my brother is an idiot."

"Hey Hitoshi is not an idiot, you're just jealous that Momoko trusts him more that you and you're literally marrying her." Rock said.

"I mean," Jyugo said, "I wouldn't trust Hajime as far as I could sling a piano, but Hitoshi seems to like him for some strange reason so I haven't killed him yet."

"Yeah I don't get it either but I trust Hitoshi's judgement." Nico agreed. 

Hajime's head hit the desk, "this really isn't doing much for my self esteem."

"You tried to kill me!"

"... only a little! I've been taking anger management courses!"

"Attempted murders aside, how about we just finish up the fittings and head back!" Uno diverted, not wanting it to escalate into a fight. 

"Whatever."


	8. Final stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm alive and so is this story, we get a bit of filler but trust me it's important!

“And so we were standing out front of the building afterwards right? And he’s still trying to make small talk with me!” Hitoshi gushed to the small group of guards in the lobby of Momoko’s office, “Eventually we’re the only people left and he’s like ‘oh who’s picking you up?’ and right then I can see Samon’s car turn the corner so I say ‘My fiancé.’ And he’s like ‘oh, you’re engaged?’ like I’m not wearing an engagement ring or something.”

Kiji scoffs, “He only got you the biggest one he could find! What is this man? Blind?” 

Hitoshi shrugged, “Apparently! So Samon’s pulling up and I announce him like ‘oh there he is now!’ and he steps out of the car and like I swear this guy is losing his shit! He’s trying to play it off like ‘oh, I guess he is here. Well have a nice day I have to go hail a cab now.’ And immediately I’m like ‘so you just sat here with me for ten minutes because…’ and he just walks off.” 

Hajime shakes his head, “He thinks with his dick. Every time I saw the guy he was trying to get in Momoko’s pants. You dealt with him pretty well though I gotta admit.” 

The door unlocks without warning and in step Liang and Jyugo. No one so much as bats an eyelash at the two getting through the immense security.

“thanks for getting me over here Jyugo.” Liang says over his shoulder as Jyugo heads back out. 

“No problem!” Jyugo calls back, “if you need me, you know where to find me.” 

Liang turns and hands the files in his hands to Samon, who was lying in an armchair with his feet dangling over the armrest. Samon eyes them suspiciously.

“The fuck is this?”

“Ah, I was told they needed to get to you, Something about scheduling some kind of activity with some other inmates or whatever.” 

Samon scans the papers, raises an eyebrow, and closes it. “well,” he muttered, slipping the file into his bag, “that’s new but I can’t say I’m surprised. I really don’t think you need to be involved with this but I guess not going in alone would help the others.” He looked up at Liang, “are you up for squeezing twice a month meetings in to your schedule? It’ll be at our building.”

“Ah, yes that’s fine! I can go work out some scheduling down at the office if you send a list of any names we’ll need?”

Samon purses his lips, “I can think of two, I’ll get a list from Momoko during our meeting. This may extend to the other prisons in our unit as well, depending on how big Momoko wants to take this.” 

Liang nods and moves to leave, “I’ll pass that on to the office.” 

\--

The guards stood in front of Momoko’s desk, and she stood and walked around to meet them. 

“firstly, I think some congratulations are in order.” She said with a small smile as she placed a hand on Hitoshi’s shoulder, “It looks like the meeting the other day went absolutely fantastic!”

The others all gave their congratulations and Hitoshi hid a blushing face behind gloved hands, “it wasn’t a big deal, I just got up and talked about my life!”

“Well yeah, but you’ve got a different outlook on life than anyone in that room,” Samon said, moving his hands away from his face, “I bet you blew ‘em out of the water just by saying 1 + 1 =2.”

Hajime fake vomited as the two kissed, and Momoko slapped him gently on the arm. She leaned in and whispered to him, “don’t get jealous because you’re not the only man in his life.” 

Momoko moved back to the main group, “Next order on business, we’re on the final countdown to the big day, and I’m sure everyone’s excited. We’re going to need all hands on deck from now on. Kiji, report on the décor and drinks?” 

“The tablecloths arrived yesterday, the vases will arrive today, we’re ready to test different types of drinks at any time, Honey has been having an absolute ball trying out new things.”

Momoko nods and marks something off on her pad, “We’re free Thursday at 5, if we combine the final cake tasting with the drink testing.”

“sounds fine!”

“Alright, Samon, how’s the flower display coming?”

“Qi’s doing his best, never lets me in that damn greenhouse, says I’m gonna yell and ‘scare the plants’ whatever that means.” 

Momoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Well, I’ll head over later, or send someone. Weren’t Rock and Nico heading over there this afternoon? He’ll let Nico in, that kids got the whole building wrapped around his finger.”

Momoko went through a few more checks before releasing the group, and everyone aside from Hajime filed out. 

She sat in her big chair, closing her eyes. Hajime stands next to her and starts to rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

“maybe tonight we should just head home early.” He suggests in a hushed tone.

Her eyes shoot open and she looks at him, “go home early?” she echoes.

“Yes, whatever it is that needs to get done, Mitsuru can do it. He’s always here late anyway, dong whatever it he does.” 

Momoko shakes her head but allows Hajime to walk her to the door regardless. She did truly feel exhausted, even though little was accomplished all day. 

It was moments like these where doubt would try to seep into her mind. But Hajime’s hand gripping hers warmly brought all the rational points to mind: there had been no incidents for the entire duration of her pregnancy, if anything life had drastically improved across the board. Hajime loved her, and he would stand by her, she knew that he never went back on his word. He’d been getting better, everyone had seen it. Perhaps he wasn’t the knight in shining armor she had so foolishly seen, but he was doing his very best. 

And well, if things fell apart, her child would never be without a very large, very supportive family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the ceremony! I'll need to tie up some loose ends, like the Uno-centric and Tsukumo-centric plotlines before I can finish this. I had them written but lost them in a tragic phone accident but they should get up soon. In the meantime I have the entire Liang and Rock story done but I'm going to space out uploads every few days while I work out the rest. The side plots all tie together at the end anyway, so it's probably best to read the Liang one first actually, it sets up the end of another plot line entirely, but I don't want to spoil too much! (Although if you've been paying attention I've taken no pains to hide what's going on....)


End file.
